


& Together We Make Three

by Taybay14



Series: Saving people, writing prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casifer, Deception, Falling In Love, Longing, Love, Pre-Threesome, first time (Dean), spoilers if not caught up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from luxshine : So.. Casifer falling in love with Dean because of all the longing/love dean feels towards Cas? And then feeling incredibly conflicted because he wants Dean happy but knows that Dean will hate him if he finds out he's not Cas? Happy ending with Cas/Dean/Lucifer could work. </p>
<p>-- this first chapter is build up. It can be read on it's own. The second chapter, (IF I DECIDE TO WRITE ONE) will be a smutty threesome. Enjoy (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	& Together We Make Three

It had been happening more and more lately. The first time was right after he went inside Castiel’s body. He had been trying to adjust to the new suit when a fire started licking through his veins. It was a need. A hunger. At first, Lucifer figured it was nothing. He had a hundred different things to do and he did not have time for issues with his vessel. 

Then it got worse. It was happening almost daily. By the time he went back to the bunker it was finally fading a little. He hoped this meant he was adjusting to Castiel’s meat suit, but when he accidently ran into Dean the feeling came back. This time it was so intense it felt as if his vessel would burn up, maybe even taking him down too. 

That’s when he knew. Dean was in love with Castiel. He had heard of the reaction before but had never felt it himself. He wasn’t the type to get close to the vermin that his father called humans. Never close enough for them to love or long for him. It was a strange feeling. He hated it at first. 

 

He hoped to solve the problem by reaching within. He approached Castiel, slumping down at the table and sighing. “Dean Winchester is in love with you.” 

“Yes.” Castiel said easily. He scooped some ramen noodles into his mouth, not taking his eyes off of the television. 

“Should I be acting on that?” He wanted to be believable. The Winchesters could not know that he wasn’t Castiel. Not yet. 

“Absolutely not.” Castiel put down his fork and looked up at Lucifer. His blue eyes were wide and afraid. “You leave him alone.”

“But if you guys are together; it’ll look suspicious if-”

“We aren’t together.” Castiel looked down into his bowl of noodles and sighed. “Don’t act on it. Dean isn’t ready to be with me yet.”

Lucifer fought the urge to ask questions. He didn’t want to be curious about a human. He didn’t care. But, still, “Why isn’t he ready?”

“I know you believe that humans are simple and stupid, but they’re not. They are complex. They are more than I could ever imagine to be.” Lucifer thought about this but Castiel continued speaking before he could ask another question. “He isn’t ready because when he was seven, his father called two gay men walking down the street fags. When he was twelve, a boy in his grade got jumped in the bathroom for trying to kiss the boy he liked. When he was sixteen, his father caught him looking at a website that was purely for gay men. You want to know his response? He grabbed his son, dragged him out to a bar, and made him have sex with two different women. Dean is not at peace with himself. He won’t be for a while. And I will wait.”

“So I just do nothing? It feels like I’m on fire all of the time.” Castiel smiled fondly, as if he was imagining the feeling. 

“I miss that.” He whispered to himself. Then his eyes focused back on Lucifer and his smile slipped. “Stay near him. The longing fades when he’s around you. Or, well, me. You can touch him too. On the shoulder, quickly. Or gently on the arm. It will help.”

 

 

Lucifer had his first opportunity the next day. Dean was sitting at the middle table in the bunker, sipping on a glass of scotch and reading a book. It was the bible. 

The burning started slow. Lucifer was sitting on the couch, watching something called Netflix. It’s what Castiel does inside him all the time, so he figured it was in character for him to be doing it now. When the burn reached his chest he turned on the couch slowly, peaking over his shoulder. Dean’s head snapped back to the bible but Lucifer knew he had been looking at him. The burn faded for a few seconds before it started crawling again. 

After a few more minutes, he couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed away from the couch and walked around it. Dean sat perfectly still, hunched over the book, like he didn’t realize the angel was near him. The action made Lucifer smile. He hated that. He hated that a human could do that to him.

“What are you reading?” Dean jumped almost entirely out of his skin. Lucifer smiled again. 

“The bible.” His voice was husky and low. It made Lucifer’s skin crawl in the best way. What the fuck was happening to him? He stood behind the man and started to read over his shoulder. He realized, a little too late, that this was making matters worse. The burn crawled up his throat and somehow, he couldn’t say why, he knew that Dean wanted to touch him. The longing was so strong. 

“Dean.” The man jumped again. The longing grew. Lucifer wasn’t sure what to do. What to say. His vessel burned. Every inch of it. On fire. He reached out a hand and placed it gently on the man’s shoulder. It settled against the soft cotton of his shirt and the air shifted. It felt as if Lucifer had drunk an ice cold glass of water. His veins were ice. He shivered at the same time as Dean. 

“What.” Dean let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. “Whatcha doin’ Cas?” 

“I honestly don’t know.” He kept his hand there, even though Castiel said to only   
touch him quickly. It felt too good to pull away. “Want me to stop?”

Dean didn’t say anything for a long time. He breathed slowly, letting Lucifer’s hand rise and fall slowly. Castiel was paying attention. He could feel him stirring inside the vessel, not yet ready to fight, but not calm either. Then Dean stopped breathing, his   
body still. “No.” He said in one quick exhale. 

“Okay.” 

 

 

The kissing was intense. Or, more accurately, what it did to Lucifer was intense. His body was fire and ice all in one. Every time their lips touched or their skin collided, a breeze washed over him. But it wasn’t enough. Dean wanted more. He wanted it all, and the longing was enough to burn like hell. Literally, like hell. Lucifer was in the cage again and he needed to get out. 

He pushed against Dean, tapping into Castiel’s thoughts and memories to understand what he was supposed to do. Who knew something so human could feel so good? Of course, Castiel was fighting against him the entire time. Pounding at his walls. Screaming. The television was lying broken on the floor. The kitchen table was turned over, the wood splintered. 

“Don’t hurt him!” He screamed inside Lucifer’s mind. He had tears trailing down his cheeks. His voice was raw from the desperation. “Don’t hurt him. Please!” He begged. Lucifer hushed him. 

“Cas. I need.” Dean was tugging at his clothes. He was frantic. He was desperate. Lucifer was naked before he could process it. Then Dean was too. Castiel was screaming but Lucifer couldn’t hear him. “I need you.”

It occurred to Lucifer that he meant he needed Castiel, but he let himself believe different. He pushed Dean back on the bed, their bodies tangling, and he let himself believe that Dean needed him instead. Then fire licked up his back and he didn’t think at all. 

 

 

“Thank you.” Castiel whispered. He was curled into a ball in the corner, trying to breathe. Lucifer was standing over him, visiting while Dean slept. Dean was naked and tangled in the sheets. Lucifer laid beside him, wearing Castiel’s body, and he hated himself. 

“Why are you thanking me?” Lucifer kneeled down in front of the other angel and frowned. 

“You didn’t hurt him.” Castiel’s voice was still raw. It was thick with longing and sadness. “Thank you for not hurting him.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Lucifer said quietly. It was almost embarrassing. “I have this feeling. It’s, um, hard to pin down.”

“You love him.” Castiel wasn’t looking at him but his voice was full of understanding. 

“I don’t think so.”

“You do. I can feel it.” Castiel looked at him and smiled softly. “I recognize it.”

“You love him too?”

“Yes.” Lucifer sighed. 

“He’ll hate me. When he finds out. It’s you he loves. It isn’t me.” 

“Maybe.” Castiel shrugged. “That’s for him to decide.” 

 

 

The first punch came with a sick crunch. Castiel had taught him how to take down his barriers. They had been practicing for a few weeks. “If he hits you, you’ll break his hand. You have to weaken yourself.” Lucifer concentrated on his defenses. He lowered each of them, making his vessel weak. It made him nervous. If Castiel wanted to push him out, it would be so easy now. 

The second punch landed against his cheek bone. The third, his right eye. The fourth, his ribs. Then his nose. Then his nose. Then his nose again. When Dean pulled away to breathe, Lucifer slumped. 

“Dean.” He fought the urge to heal himself. Castiel told him that would only piss Dean off. 

“Don’t. Don’t say my name, you sick fuck.” He stood there and breathed, heavy and hard. “Get out of him.”

“Dean, let me explain.” 

“GET OUT OF HIM!”

“Dean.” Dean punched him again and Lucifer forced himself to take it. “I love you.”

“No.” Dean stepped back, hands in the air. “No. Leave him. Get out. Go back. Go   
back to hell.” 

“Dean.” 

“I want him. I want to talk to him.” Dean grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him. “CAS! Cas, fight him.” 

It wasn’t a fight at all. Lucifer seeped into the background and let Castiel come forward. The transition was smooth but Dean recognized the shift immediately. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed all the little differences before. “Cas.” He whispered. A smile came to his lips but it was brief. 

“Dean.” Castiel shuffled a little. His vessel throbbed in pain and he remembered not to heal. Not until Dean was ready. “I’m sorry.”

“Do you, um.” Dean kicked at the ground. “Do you know what he did? What, well, what we did?”

“Yeah.” Castiel wanted to reach out and touch Dean. The burning sensation was there, but it was dull. Dean was hurt instead. His pain covered almost all of the longing. 

“Why didn’t you fight him?”

“I did, Dean. I tried.”

“If Sam could overcome him, you should have been able to.” 

“I’m sorry.” Castiel sighed. The pain wrapped around his chest like a snake. “It’s like he was stronger once he was with you. He means it. That he loves you. The emotion strengthened him. There was no way in hell he was giving you up when he was so close.”

“Do it now. Get him out.” 

“Is that what you want?” Castiel reached up and caressed Dean’s cheek. It was a simple touch but it seemed to melt Dean. His pain faded and the dull throb of longing became something more. “You’ve spent the last few weeks with him, not me. Everything you talked about. Everything you did. It was him.”

“That’s sick.” He whispered. “I didn’t like it. I thought it was you.”

“Okay.” Castiel went to take his hand away but Dean grabbed it, pressing it firmly to his cheek. Castiel pulled in strength from Dean and channeled it. Lucifer didn’t put up a fight. 

“I have now felt love.” Lucifer whispered as he felt himself being yanked from Castiel’s vessel. Castiel stopped for a moment. “Take care of him, little brother.”

Castiel didn’t have to push. Lucifer left on his own, his essence drifting off. Castiel wasn’t sure if he went back to the cage, or if he went somewhere else. Honestly, he didn’t care. Dean was looking at him and that fire was back. 

“Make me forget.” He whispered to his angel. Castiel shivered. 

“What do you mean?”

“Make me forget he ever touched me.” Dean grabbed the hand Castiel had on his cheek and brought it lower. He let it trail over his chest and across his stomach. “Make me forget, Cas.”

“Okay.” Castiel stepped forward, his hand now trapped between their bodies. He wrapped his lips around Dean’s and started to move against him. They pushed and pulled their way into the bedroom. 

“I love you.” Dean whispered. Castiel felt guilty. He wouldn’t be here now without Lucifer. He wouldn’t have pushed Dean like that. Now he gets to experience all of this and Lucifer is God knows where, stuck and alone. 

“I love you too.” Castiel stopped. “He loves you too, Dean.”

“Shh, Cas. Don’t go there.” 

“No, Cas. Go there.” They both jumped at the sound of the voice. Lucifer was standing in the doorway, in his old suit. He was smiling wide and Dean shivered. “Turns out, I’m free.”

“That can’t be possible.” Dean shook his head. Lucifer walked forward, his smile growing. Dean still had boxers on but he felt incredibly naked. Exposed. Why was his blood on fire right now? Why did he like seeing him here? 

“What were we talking about, again?” Lucifer asked “Ah, yes. I love you.”

“I don’t love you.”

“But you could.” Lucifer said softly. “Maybe you could, if you tried.” He was standing by the bed now and Dean’s body was shaking. Castiel put a hand to the man’s arm and calmed him with his grace. 

“Lucifer, he doesn’t want this.”

“We could show him.” Lucifer smiled at Castiel and his eyes lit up with fire. “We could show him what you used to fantasize about. You used to want to join us, didn’t you, Cas? You were willing to share him, as long as you got him too.”

“What?” Dean looked at Castiel, betrayed. But his boxers were tenting and his skin crawled for more. “You wanted to fuck me, with him?”

“Dean. It’s not like that.”

“Oh, it was. In your mind, little Cassie, it was.” Lucifer clucked his   
tongue. “Naughty, dirty, Cas.”

“Cas.” Dean wasn’t sure what he wanted anymore. What he needed. He wasn’t sure of anything. 

“Let us both love you Dean. You deserve so much love. You could have double.” 

“I don’t think-”

“Shh,” Cas stopped him from talking. Dean looked up at him, eyes wide and trusting. “Whatever you want, Dean. We can do whatever you want.” 

“Okay.”


End file.
